camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Caitlyn Edison
Personality She is a bit bubbly when she’s around people as she rarely meet people,As for that she is blunt and would sometimes say the first thing that came in mind which cause many to say she's rude.She's also someone that would be a very good listener and will give people a good story to lighten their day.She can talk to people about almost anything except about the media (like latest gossip,movie's etc) as she rarely heard that much of it thanks to her grandfather.She's also someone that's willing to try new things and is not afraid to do something crazy like eating a bug as there is a high chance that she done it before with her grandfather. History Adrial Edison resemble his ancestor,Theseus for that sole reason adriadne's fell in love with him. So she turned herself into a mortal and as soon after that Caitlyn came along. Soon afterwards adrine’s left Adrial to raise Caitlyn himself .He did a tremendous job with until Caitlyn was 5 when adrial was diagnosed with brain cancer. As Adrial had only his father as a relative Caitlyn was given to him as the doctors said he wouldn’t lived long. Her grandfather despite hating the idea took Caitlyn into his life of archeology meanwhile for Caitlyn, she went along with the idea as to her it was just the same as she was still able to talk to her dad. Until he died a few days after she was given to her grandfather. As both was in deep grief her grandfather took measure’s into his own hands. He kept Caitlyn and himself busy with every activity he can think of like swords fighting (as Theseus family knows this), kayaking, swimming and many more on his off days giving her a vast knowledge of everything. Meanwhile on his work days he will bring Caitlyn to work and told her to explore while he work but to be here each time he calls her name.This cause Caitlyn to realize her gift of an Ariadne kid as each time someone tells her to find something she can in an instance .All this happens in the day but when night falls whether he’s working or not he will tell Caitlyn stories of everything he knows from great legends to high school story giving her a deep love for story of all kinds,as well as becoming a good listener and how to sleep for only a few minutes and yet survive the day.All this kept her busy enough until she have only a few friends,but her grandfather ignore it as he was still in grief that is until a satyr found her at her grandfather’s excavation site . The satyr explain everything to them but her grandfather was reluctant to believe until he saw a the true face of the satyr. This cause him to have a heart attack and was sent to the hospital where they found many more health problem as he was too active for his age. Caitlyn stayed at her grandfathers side until he died telling her to go to the camp as well as some other things as he died telling her a story . Powers * Power 1-Can find their way through mazes and labyrinths and along roads and paths. * Power 2- Can see any obstacles lying directly in their path. * Power 3-Her children are generally always helpful to others, even strangers. *power 4- They can make people think that they are in a giant maze even when they aren't. Relationships Category:Characters